El aleteo de una mariposa
by JV- Shiro
Summary: Las aventuras de Naruto Namikase


Esta historia y los personajes le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo 01

Tiempo.

Espacio.

Nada que un simple aleteo de una mariposa pueda cambiar, si estuvo o no, eso no es problema de los cambios que provoca, así que, un simple insecto puede cambiar las cosas tanto o más que un monstruo de 200 metros.

12 años han pasado desde el muy accidentado nacimiento del hijo de los últimos miembros, tanto de la familia Namikaze, como del clan Uzumaki. Nacimiento que fue sucedido por la aparición de un extraño personaje de mascara naranja, con símbolos negros y un agujero en el lado del ojo derecho, del cual solo se distinguía un destello rojo, que no solo fue capaz, de invocar al zorro de nueve colas, sino que también logro cambiar la psicótica alegría de este por su reciente libertad, por unas ganas incontrolables de destruir todo lo que veía, en especial, si lo que veía era al reciente padre, que se enfrasco en una batalla, contra esta extraña persona.

10 minutos de batalla, la cual, si se hubiera alargado más podría hasta haber cambiar el paisaje de toda la villa de Konoha, batalla en la que el cuarto hokage logro hacer que el tipo de mascara naranja, hullera después de haber sido lastimado, pero dejando a un ya no tan alterado kyubi, pero aun con ganas de no volver a ser sellado, lo cual dio pazo a que el Namikaze se resignara a usar una extraña técnica suicida de sellado en la bestia para encerrarla en su recién nacido hijo, no por razones sin sentido ni egoístas, sino, que ¿a quien podría pedirle tamaña responsabilidad?, y ,además, ¿quien mas que el hijo de la anterior jinchuriky? El recién nacido bebe que contaba con las mismas cualidades de su madre cuando también fue convertida en un envase para bijus.

Luego de que el rubio mayor se resignara a sellar a tamaña bestia y al poco chacra que le quedaba junto con su esposa agonizante, fue detenido por una presencia que le helo los nervios por unos segundos, pero cuando sintió a ese no conocido personaje acercarse, se dio cuenta, además de no ser una presencia hostil, que lo quería ayudar.

Fue el quien con una técnica muy similar a las que tenia pensado usar antes el cuanto, fue que sello al 100% del animal en el pequeño cuerpo del rubio junto con el mismo, dejando a toda esa zona alejada de la aldea en un silencio digno de una tumba, silencio roto por la llegada de los escuadrones anbu de búsqueda y rescate, junto con el anciano tercer hokage, que al notar la ausencia del zorro, solo pudo sonreír, para luego, mandar de inmediato a un escuadrón a que trasladen a la familia a un hospital, pues encontrarte en un descampado con una mujer que acaba de dar a luz sangrando por la boca, a tu homónimo casi agonizando por el cansancio y a un bebe que incluso mostraba rasgos de no haber sido limpiado del todo luego de su nacimiento, te quita las ganas de celebrar la desaparición del zorro.

12 años, tiempo suficiente para que la aldea se cure no solo físicamente, sino que también de manera psicológica, mental y sentimentalmente, pues, perder a un hijo, hermano, padre, amigo o un conocido, puede hacer estragos en la mente de una persona.

Un día común en una de las zonas más tranquilas de la aldea, en una casa que podría considerarse familiar, se sentía la tranquilidad que solo las aves vespertinas te pueden dar cuando despiertan ellas y sus polluelos, junto con el sonido del movimiento de las hojas de los arboles cercanos a la casa, dan un resplandeciente y tranquilo amanecer, que por costumbre es roto por…

-¡MINATO!- el sonido de una esposa cariñosa despertando a su esposo – ¡Despierta ya Namikaze!

-Tranquila amor- decía un somnoliento rubio a su esposa la cual lo miraba con una cara digna de un verdugo – el hokage puede llegar a la hora que quiere no tienes por que despertar a toda la aldea, por algo tan tonto como des.. per… tar…-la cara de su mujer fue suficiente para callarlo por completo, solo le quedo sonreír- gracias por despertarme cariño.

Lo dijo con una cara que demostraba que mentía, y pues lo hacia, pero eso era suficiente para tranquilizar a la pelirroja, y lo demostró dándole a su esposo una sonrisa tan grande como la que le dio su esposo solo instantes antes.

La pareja de esposos solo había cambiado en edad y en algunos detalles, más el hokage, que su esposa, como la cicatriz que tenia en la mejilla derecha, que constaba de dos cortes paralelos que parecían hecho por un cirujano , pero la verdad era que ya habían cicatrizado para cuando le quisieron cerrar la herida. Mientras que su esposa solo había cambiado en el tamaño de su cabello… ahora era mas largo, pues se prometió a si misma no cortarse una de las cosas mas preciada para ella, ahora solo buscaba diversas formas de amarrárselo y trenzarlo para no pisarlo cuando camina.

Mientras la pelirroja preparaba un desayuno ligero, y su esposo se duchaba para alistarse he ir al "Martirio", como el llamaba a su trabajo en la torre hokage que, a pesar, de compartir trabajo con su mentor y colega, el tercero, el trabajo era tan frustrantemente aburrido que unas veces había pensado en disfrazarse y salir en cualquier misión, incluso las de rango "D", le parecían interesantes cuando estaba sentado en ese escritorio. En una de las otras habitaciones de la casa dormía el "Producto" de un matrimonio feliz, entre unas sabanas blancas con dibujos de shurikens.

El muchacho que aparentaba exactamente la edad que tenia era, si le escondías el cabello, la viva imagen de su madre, solo que con tres marcas en cada mejilla, que incluso le hiso ganarse el apodo de "Datito" de una pequeña bebe, hija de una amiga de su madre, y pues lo del cabello lo mencione por que era exactamente igual al de su padre solo que mas corto y sin mechones en los costados de la cara.

El apacible sueño del muchacho fue roto casi tan repentinamente como habían despertado a su padre, solo que fue su nombre el que gritaron.

-¡NARUTO!-fuel el nombre que grito Kushina al miembro mas joven de su pequeña familia-debes levantarte amor el desayuno ya casi esta listo.

-Gracias por despertarme mamá- fue lo que le dijo a su madre tan solo después de abrir los ojos, el único problema con lo que dijo fue que las palabras que menciono, estaban impregnadas de un sarcasmo inocente, que su madre ya conocía y que solo la hacia sonreír cuando lo escuchaba.

Lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza al muchacho en ese momento era una incontable cantidad de letras "z" combinadas con unas ovejas saltando una verja, y al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que era pensar en ovejas solo le quito el sueño y lo hiso reír de su propia payasada – ovejas, ja- fue lo que pronuncio mientras buscaba la ropa que se pondría cuando saliera del baño.

Luego de ducharse y vestirse con un polo negro con un pequeño remolino rojo en el centro con un numero cuatro en la parte de atrás, una casaca amarilla por la parte de abajo y negro de la mitad para arriba y un pantalón rojo con franjas delgadas negras en ambos lados externos de las piernas y unas sandalias ninja, y su infaltable banda negra con el símbolo de la hoja y en la esquina superior derecha un pequeño remolino, que era difícil de distinguir, pero que el rubio menor lo consideraba mas simbólico que para mostrárselo a todo el mundo.

El aroma de un desayuno digno de los dioses entraba por la parte de abajo de su puerta y lo hacia sentirse en el cielo por un segundo, lo único que lo hacia regresar a su estado normal era el imaginarse como seria el sabor de la comida que emanaba ese olor a gloria.

En ese momento, en otro lado de la aldea, en el barrio Uchija para ser mas precisos, se terminaba de cambiar un muchacho de la misma edad del joven Namikaze, pero con el pelo y ojos negros y unos muy pocos centímetros mas de altura, que había sido despertado por su hermano mayor, el cual, después de que su hermano pequeño se desperezo, lo sorprendió con un pequeño tope en la frente con una sonrisa sincera y divertida, que el chico correspondió pues había extrañado a su hermano mayor, que había estado en una misión por una semana.

Luego de vestirse con un short blanco un poco largo y un polo azul con un símbolo de su clan, de gran tamaño en la espalda, el cual emulaba un abanico blanco con mango rojo, y su banda de la aldea de la hoja, se dirigió a la planta baja donde lo esperaba su madre y su hermano que reían de algo que su madre había hablado con una de sus amigas.

-Jajaja la verdad, me lo imaginaba mamá- decía su hermano intentando recuperar el aliento después de reír, para luego mirar a su madre con una sonrisa alegre- me alegra que te diviertas, deberías salir mas seguido, y divertirte mas, ¿no crees, sasuke?- le pregunto a su hermanito que entraba en el comedor también feliz de ver a su madre divertirse, para variar.

-Itachi tiene razón, mamá- decía el joven dándole la razón a su hermano- tienes que reír, gozar de la vida, incluso no me molestaría que buscaras a alguien para "Divertirte" jeje- el chico lo decía bromeando, pero la verdad no le molestaría ver a su madre sonreír mas a menudo incluso si eso significaba vivir con un nuevo "Papá"

-No bromees sasuke, pero intentare salir mas, no se, hace tiempo que no hablo con mis antiguas amigas- decía la madre de los jóvenes con una mano en la barbilla, gesto que le daba una un aspecto mas joven y divertido.

El desayuno paso un tanto mas divertido de lo normal, tal ves por que su hermano volvió después de una semana, tal vez por que su madre estaba mas alegre de lo normal, la verdad estaba seguro de que era por que hoy era su primer día como ninja.

Regresando con los Namikaze, se podían ver a tres personas caminando hacia la torre hokage, de los cuales el mas animado era el de menor tamaño, que caminaba muy sonriente con las manos en la nuca. Mientras que el más alto era el deprimido, que caminaba con los brazos hacia adelante y la espalda un poco encorvada.

La única que se mantenía tranquila era la mujer que estaba al medio de los 3, y se preguntaba como hacer que su querido esposo deje de ser tan ocioso, o que al menos deje de intentar escabullirse a hacer misiones de bajo rango para no firmas los reportes que le tocaba recibir.

-oye, papá- le decía el chico a el otro rubio que solo asintió completamente desganado, para darle a entender a su hijo de que lo escuchaba-¿estas seguro que no puedes decirme que grupo y que sensei me han tocado?

El rubio mayor solo tenía fuerzas para mover la cabeza de lado a lado dándole una respuesta negativa a su hijo que solo lo miro haciendo un pequeño puchero que mas se veía como una mueca de disgusto.

-Te lo hemos dicho unas 30 veces Naru-esta ves fue la pelirroja la que hablo- el tercero es el que escoge los grupos y senseis, ni tu padre ni yo sabemos cuales ni quienes serán.

La hermosa pelirroja estaba con un extraño peinado y un traje elegante y formal, traje que utilizaba para el trabajo como asistente del hokage. Pues ¿en que otra mujer, shinobi, esposa y madre podría confiar más Minato Namikaze?

-Bueno yo aquí me desvío-dijo el rubio pequeño cuando pasaban por un camino dividido-deséenme suerte- dijo con una gran sonrisa, que fue rápidamente correspondida por su madre, y el máximo esfuerzo por sonreír de parte de su, aun deprimido, padre.

-Suerte bebe, por favor intenten no quemar nada esta ves- palabras dulces y preventivas de parte de su madre, que provocaron que el chico se sonrojase y se rascara la nuca como acto de vergüenza. Naruto es de ese tipo de chico travieso pero que no daña a nadie con eso, pero lo del incendio fue un pequeño accidente cuando probaba con su mejor amigo como serian sus judsus combinados.

-¿Sigues con eso mamá?- dijo el joven cansado de que se lo repitieran-fue un accidente, ¿quien manda a Iruka-sensei a decirnos que el fuego y el aire combinados son mas fuertes?

-Lo se hijo, pero aun me divierte jaja- reía ella con solo ver la reacción de su hijo- bueno ve se te hace tarde.

-Suerte Naru…to- esta ves fue su padre el que hablo con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Gracias papá- grito el rubio mientras corría en dirección a su academia en donde se encontraría con sus nuevos compañeros de equipo y su sensei.

Este fic lo he subido en otro lado, y busco que aqui tambien les guste tanto como en le otro foro, gracias por leer


End file.
